kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kid Chameleon
Sega Issue #7 Beta Hey, if you check out the magazine Sega Issues 8 & 9 there's some Kid Chameleon info and even some maps (like Lion's Den), but...did you know before those 8 & 9, on Sega Issue 7 there's a page promoting Kid Chameleon? Issue 7 it was from 1991, one year before the game's release date. But because it was announced one year before, one might think the game wasn't complete back then, so on that page you can see an unusual picture from what appears to be a BETA level. Here's the picture: This picture looks like gold, I mean...look at these ideas...first of all the game developers have planned a City level with Dragons! more specifically blue Flying Dragons. Which was never seen on the final release, and this level is also unrecognizable with just one picture, so pretty much was an scrapped City level :/ Also, as you can see the HUD looks very different from final release, which is funny because it's exactly identical to my custom HUD from Return to Wildside, but the thing is that I discovered this AFTER altered the Interface XD What a shame this was scrapped too. And unfortunatelly this is, and perhaps the only things we could known about the game earlier process before it's official release at 1992 since there are no more beta pictures. btw: here's the issue, Page 30 https://archive.org/details/Sega-Visions-Issue-07 Skarloey100 (talk) 21:22, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Well, Skarloey, you have definitely done it this time. '''THIS IS LITERALLY AMAZING!!!!! '''Dude, I can't even believe I am laying my eyes upon a prototype level. I haven't seen anything like this before, and boy am I glad you found this, man :D :D I actually skimmed through issue 7 for things about Kid Chameleon and didn't even see this XD I tried looking through all the City Levels for any similarities, but Windy City and Deadly Skyscrapers have different background layouts. Alien Twilight matches the background, but has a completely different palette. It's probably safe to say this was, in fact, scrapped, due to the fact that absolutely no City level has any considereable resemblance. Wow that is one spooky coincidence with the HUD O_o I guess Return to Wildside actually has the '''real '''Kid Chameleon HUD, contrary to popular belief. I literally don't know what else to say about that. What are the chances of your two interfaces being the exact same!? If we could get our hands on more pictures like this, I would be ecstatic, because this simply just blows my mind. It's true, this is ALL WE HAVE on the game's early development, and I feel like we should use this image to make a couple of updates to certain pages that relate to this picture: City: This picture shows a beta city level that was eventually scrapped for unknwon reasons (I should also probably mention something about the palette color, as the blocks appeara lighter gray here than they do in the finished game. Also the diamonds are gray instead of brown in the picture). Prize Block: The "P" on the prize block was smaller and colored blue during the game's beta stage (unless the blue color has to do with the City palette being different, once again. What do you think?) Ankh: The Ankh counter used to be located on the top left corner of the screen, instead of on the top right, during the game's beta stage. Time: The Timer used to be located on the top middle of the screen, instead of on the top left, during the game's beta stage. The description of the game in the magazine also brings up a couple of interesting points. The Kid is probably from Los Angeles, and "he's trapped in the 10 worlds of Elsewhere..." Ok my theory (let's see if you agree) is that the 10 worlds are the 10 themes, and Elsewhere is an early name for Wildside. Elsewhere was later used to name the small 4-screen stages. Also, any theories on what "Skull Crusher" means? lol Anyway, I think I've said enough here, and enough for you to reply to when you get a chance. This just really makes me all excited inside to see something about my favorite game I've never seen before!! lol, anyway brilliant discovery once again, I'll update the Kid Chameleon page on Sega Visions issue 7 when I get the chance. TheWinslinator (talk) 06:07, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Haha I know I know, this info is truly gold!! I agree with you about the prototype city level, its the same Alien Twilight background (at least the buildings match). Maybe was an early beta Alien Twlight? :P LOL it's hilarious, when I learned how edit Interface (thanks to Haagnus) the first idea it pass through my mind was precisely THIS one!!! XD At that moment I didn't have the slightest idea it was the original interface, godly coincidence :P Your suggestion it's also a very good one. The beta interface could be like "the highest Trivia ever seen before" Can't wait to see it :D The City mention also sounds good, however, take account it could be the same City pallete but looks lighter because of the picture's quality. About your 10 worlds theory it actually make sense, we got ten different sceneries or shall we say "worlds" and Elsewheres are the bonus levels. Skull Crusher? hmm considering we're talking about the game's earlier process, I pretty much bet it was Juggernaut's beta name, just like Cyclone was called "Wings" or Eyeclops was "Vision Kid". btw Wins, don't want to post too much spoilers about Return to Wildside, but here's a little spoiler, does this level looks familiar? ;) Forgot to mention that yesterday also, here's another of my hardcore revisions: At Issue #8 on Under Skull Mountain 1 map. We're at 1992 when the game was released with the final Interface. https://archive.org/stream/Sega_Visions_Volume_01_Issue_08_1992-05_Sega_US#page/n15/mode/2up I'm 99% sure nobody pay attention to this, if you look closely on this picture you can notice they didn't use "x" on the Diamonds counter, but used "0" instead, as you can see it clearly shows "07" I don't know what do you think about this, but personally it looks quite better than the "x". This isn't too much but at least it is another interesting discovery about Interface ;) Skarloey100 (talk) 06:59, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok so I added everything to the page that we know as of yet. Your theory on Skull Crusher sounds pretty spot-on so I included that in there, too. One thing I noticed about that image that I added are that: there's no hit point meter, the "x" next to the diamonds is larger than normal, and the diamonds themselves are larger than normal. I find the weirdest one to be the lack of a hit-point bar. What was it just one hit and you lost your helmet? Nobody would have beat this game then, lol. That level you have there needs to be called "Wildside's Secret Beta Level". That way it looks like Kid Chameleon is so badass that he was able to hack into Wildside's game files in order to find the not-intended-for-access bonus stage with too many good prizes in it! XD Looks amazing, dude. Nobody will get the reference though, so it would have to be explained somehow. As far as the "07" diamond counter, I did not make that addition to the page, because I'm pretty sure the diamond amount actually reads "97" in that image. You can kind of see a white line going across the middle of the number. Also if you look at the image below it, you will notice his diamond counter is now at "99" but he has also destroyed two prize blocks that both contain diamonds, further pointing to the fact that he had 97 diamonds there. Since only single-digit numbers have the "x" and double-digits do not in the final game, that is the most likely scenario. Well, it was good wishful thinking to try and find another difference, anyway ;) Well, I'll probably go and site that Beta image on a couple of other pages now! TheWinslinator (talk) 22:05, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, also I think it makes more sense the theory abuot this lost City level with Flying Dragons was turned into an existing level for final version (probably was either Alien Twilight or The Deadly Skyscrapers) and the data was overwrited, because there's no unused stuff on the ROM about this level, I tried search if Flying Dragons appear on another level but they just appear on Dragonspike and Secrets in the Rocks.